


Sweet Dreams (in the Summer)

by Glacier_Llane



Series: A Palate for Strange Remedies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Healers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: You find yourself dreaming of Severus.----(in the Summer) is a sort of fill-in for the summers in between parts and is entirely optional to read. The first chapter will explore the friendship with Gilderoy Lockhart (among other things) and the second chapter is an M rated drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just like being friends with Lockhart, okay? He's actually kind of nice after he lost his memory.
> 
> also I just don't like large gaps in between where nothing happens i just wanted to write ok.
> 
> I just recovered from being sick so forgive me if there's anything off, as usual i'll come back and edit if I find such. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Where are we going, Severus?”_

_You tried to pull away but he had the sleeve of your Slytherin robes in a grip. You passed he corridors, the windows tinted with a faint mist. It was raining outside, and you wondered why you let him drag you through the rain into the Boathouse._

_“Severus?” You asked as he stopped and turned. His Slytherin tie glistening despite the moisture._

_“(f/n),” He ran his hands over your shoulders. You stepped back._

_“I’m not a replacement for Evans, Severus.”_

_._

_._

_._

You sat up in your bed with a gasp. 

How embarrassing. 

Just as you thought your… _feelings_ for Severus had faded, you go about having a dream of him. 

The man has not sent you a letter all summer, despite his promise to write. Perhaps he would have something interesting to write about when term starts in a few weeks…

You pinched your nose as you caught yourself _hoping._ Hoping for what exactly? It’s not like you would want to… or if he would…

You shook your head.

Perhaps an early start to the day would ease your mind.

.

.

.

You were still coming to terms with having… _feelings_ for Severus. Accepting it did not make it any less confusing and annoying.

Confusing, because you kept asking yourself _why_. Why Severus? Bitter, snarky, sarcastic, Severus. Perhaps two of those qualities made him a bit… endearing. You groaned to yourself as you clocked in your badge in the hospital. 

Annoying, because at times random things reminded you of him. Last week, a parrot was admitted to artefact accidents and was apparently the snarkiest bird you’ve ever seen. That, coupled with the shape of its beak, oddly reminded you of Severus. 

* * *

“Come in, Gilderoy,” You said without even looking up. Though you were placed in charge of Artefact Accidents, Gilderoy frequented your office since he was given permission to wander. You didn’t blame him, you were the only thing closest to a friend to him.

(You wonder why his once _allegedly_ proud family has not come to visit him yet.)

Your promotion did not mean much at all. Well, you could finally get rid of the lime green uniform, but that’s about the only advantage you could think of. Much to your chagrin, the head healer placed you in an office, which removed you from first-hand experience in handling patients. You knew the reason you were given the position was not because of Madam Pomfrey’s commendations (which praised your practical performance), but due to the old healer-in-charge retiring. 

Now you were stuck doing boring paperwork— well, actually more to _un_ doing paperwork, the old healer-in-charge had some serious organisation issues, which would be fine if it didn’t involve vital patient information and possibly deadly cursed artefacts. 

Sometimes the trainee healers would call you when there’s a special emergency, but nothing much ever really happens in the Artefact Accidents department. You actually found yourself looking forward to Gilderoy’s visits amidst the tedious paperwork. 

“You look really tired, (f/n),” Gilderoy sat on the chair across your desk, “is it the new job?”

“Yes… between you and me, it’s a bit boring,” You threw the stack of papers you finished across the table. 

“Oh, then would you like to hear a story?” He fetched something out of his pocket, “Miriam gave me this book the other day.” He held up a book with an Augurey on its cover. From the looks of it, you could tell it was a children’s book. 

Gilderoy’s reading has improved greatly since he was admitted to the Janus Thickey ward. Miriam Strout, a healer in the ward, was particularly fond of Gilderoy and lately turned to giving him children’s books from the children section on the first floor to help him read.

“Doesn’t this bird look like that Severus fellow?” Gilderoy pointed at the picture, “His nose really looks like this,” he traced the outline of the Augurey’s beak. 

You had to chuckle at how innocently Gilderoy delivered the sentence. Perhaps that’s why the parrot from the other day reminded you of Severus. 

* * *

_"What happened, Severus?" You pulled up the sleeve of his Slytherin robes and inspected his broken wrist._

_"Your cousin hexed me until I fell from a height.”_

_"He'll be removed from the family soon enough," You turned his hand and he hissed in pain, "hold still."_

_You held his hand as you mended his wrist._

.

.

.

You rubbed your eyes and stretched in your bed.

_ Another dream.  _

The feeling in your gut twisted as you closed your eyes and remembered his face. You’ve been dreaming of your days in Hogwarts… of things that never really happened. 

(Things that perhaps you wanted to have happened…)

You flipped over and buried your face in the pillows. 

Maybe… _you_ should write to him first.

What would you even say? If you spoke of your promotion, it would most likely come off as you flaunting your wealth.

But you can’t just sit and wallow in… dreams. You knew you sounded really pathetic. However just _willing_ the gut feeling out of existence never worked— if it did, well, you wouldn’t currently be laying in your bed with frustration. 

A soft tapping sounded by your bedroom window and you pulled your head from the pillows to see an owl. 

You sat up and breathed in to steady yourself. You shouldn’t hope… it’s not Severus, it’s not…

The envelope had the Hogwarts crest and you tore it open, finding a very vague letter from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore inviting you to work at Hogwarts for the coming year. 

Vague as it is, you supposed that your excuse to return has presented itself.

 

_You’ll see Severus again._

 

The thought alone was enough to quench the feeling in your stomach. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very vague description of reader's... bits. because I like vagueness and not everyone has the same bits.

_“Severus, you’re hurt,”_

_“Clearly,”_

_It was really not the time to make sarcastic remarks. His nose was gushing blood and his lip was split._

_You notice you weren’t at Hogwarts… the familiar surroundings indicated a hospital… Mungo’s?_

_Severus’s black robes were stained with blood— if you looked closely, and you knew it wasn’t all his._

_A quick Tergeo and Episkey fixed him up and you tipped his chin to look for any hidden injuries. He grabbed your hand and pulled._

_“Severus—?”_

_You didn’t have time to say much else as your lips collided._

.

.

.

_Severus._ You sighed and turned in your bed, opening your heavy-lidded eyes. 

You could still feel the ghost of his lips on your own, on your jaw, on your neck… 

Your body felt warm all over. 

You could take a cold shower. You _should_.

Or perhaps you could...

You slipped your hand through your pants and felt yourself. You were aroused. 

_Shit._

These dreams of Severus were doing worse than the real Severus pestering you. 

“(f/n)," You heard his voice whisper in your head. 

_Shut up. Shut up, Severus._

You glided your hand over your arousal, shuddering as you thought of his satisfied smirk. 

Perhaps it will all go away if you give into it, _just once._

 

 

 

What you didn’t know was that it would only ingrain his beautifully dark eyes into your thoughts. 


End file.
